The Mauraders map
by psychic.pixie
Summary: When Harry tells James where the Spellotape is, who knows what James would find in the cupboard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! And I never will!**

**Spellotape**

'Dad where's the spellotape?' James' Sirius Shouted to his farther.

'Where I last left it, in my desk draw. Why do you need it?' Harry Potter replied.

'Need it to fix something.'

'I'll come and fix it if you...' Harry never got to finish his sentence for James interrupted with 'NO!!!! I'll fix it myself!'

Harry suspected that James had broken one of his new spell books, which they had only bought the pervious day. Harry though thought he would let James off this time for it was his first time reading proper wizard spell books, instead of _How to Degnome the Garden_ or _Tales of Beedle the Bard. _Harry had caught James up at midnight last night looking through _The Beginners Guide to Herbology._

James went into his father's study and looked through his many draws, which all had the Undetectable Extension Charm placed upon it. James' looked through messes of broken quills, empty ink bottles, old pieces of parchment, and finally the spellotape. But there was an unusually old piece of parchment, why had he kept it this long, it must mean something to him, James thought a while about what it would be and decided to pocket it and ask Uncle George what it could be.

'Dad, do you want me to clear out your desk for you? There is loads of junk in here!'

'Okay James but don't throw away the piece's of parchment, I might need them later.'

'Fine, no parchment will be lost.' But James thought, _Apart from this piece._

It took James two minutes to get rid of all of the old tat (apart from the old parchment). James went to his room and placed the oldest piece of parchment he had ever seen with his underwear, because even Kreacher knew not to even dare go near there for it was a 'Danger zone' as his mother often told them. As James was thinking about these words that his mother often said he realised that number 12 Grimald Place was quiet, too quiet for a Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter! And I never ever will

The Invisibility Cloak

'Why have they gone shopping again? We went yesterday.' James questioned.

'Well, James, we still need to have some food, for when we went shopping yesterday it was to get you your school stuff for your first year at Hogwarts.' Harry explained.

'All you needed to say was to get food.' James muttered under his breath but not quiet enough.

'I heard that, careful about that when you get to Hogwarts, because the teachers can actually hear you when you mutter under your breath, and if its anything rude you can get detentions AND house points taken off you, and you don't want that because you want your house to win the house cup and if you're the one who's always loosing the house points and getting detentions you will most likely loose the house cup and create certain....' Harry lectured

James began to think '_When you get old is this something you do? Give loads of boring lectures! They ALL seem to do it, go on and on and on...'_

'ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!?!' Harry yelled, 'WHAT WAS THE LAST THING I SAID!!?!'

James had stopped listening after a certain point, '_That's it! The last thing he said was certain'_ He thought.

'erm is the last thing you said, certain?'

'What's with the hesitation? Cause you were listening weren't you? Cause that is the right answer, as I was saying, certain rules must be obyed at Hogwarts and the one that I most frequently broke was staying up after dark and...'

_There he goes again! But hang on he's talking about giving something to me, Me? James Sirius Potter, the least favourite sibling? Better listen then.  
_

'And I acquired something special in my first year which was my fathers, and now I'm giving it to you. The Invisibility Cloak! The one that the third Peveral brother actually received from death himself! You, James, are one of the Peveral brother's descendants, like I am.'

'so they actually existed, the Peveral brothers? I mean where's the stone? The wand?'

'The stone is lost forever, the wand; well you know the story of what happened at the great war of Hogwarts.'

'The wand that killed Lord Voldemort was the Elder wand?'

'Yes, and do you know who killed Lord Voldemort?'

'Yes. You did, but what?'

'I'll explain it when we have more time because your mother, brother and sister are on their way back and we need to tidy up the place.'

Harry had glanced at this clock that was very strange indeed, it had an arm for every family member, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, even Teddy was on there. The arms for Harry and James were pointing to _At Home, _but Ginny's Albus' and Lily's arms wer all pointing to _Travailing,_ Teddy's arm was pointing to _At friends_ but Teddy had spent all summer with his friends this year because they had invited him to go to Switzerland to go skiing, Teddy's friend was a muggle born.

And with that Harry, James and Kreacher had set of tiyding the house up, James couldn't use magiv but Kreacher and Harry could so it took them mere thirty seconds to have the place looking spick and span.

BAM 

'DAD WE'RE HOME!!!!'

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I defiantly still don't own Harry Potter! And I never ever ever will!

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes 

'Where did you go?'

'Morrisons, it's a weird place you know! None of the pictures move! Its like ALIEN!' Lily answered.

'Lily dear, that's because it's a muggle supermarket! We only went there because we needed loads of food because our food has all gone. You'll never guess how much it came to!'

'Four Gallions?' Harry asked looking down to see the amount of shopping there was.

'Wrong, Lower.' Albus declared

'Three Gallions?' James puzzled 'Two Gallions? Which one?'

'Neither!!! It came to ONE GALLION!!!'

'No way.' James gasped.

'Serious?' harry asked.

'My middle name is Sirius!'

'We all know that!'

'Dad, please can I go and visit Freddie and Uncle George in their shop? Please?' James made puppy dog eyes and begged them to let him go. Harry and Ginny melted like butter on a piece of toast and let him go. 'I'll go by the flo network, see you, I'll be back before tea is on the table!'

James grabbed his travelling cloak, took a pinch of flo powder, stepped into the fireplace, threw down the flo powder and said clearly 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Ally.' Whilst the green flames licked and tickled him.

He tucked his elbows in and closed his eyes, for if he didn't he would of got motion sickness and would of bashed his elbows.

At Weasleys Wizard Weasley's there was a flash of green light.

'James, old chap, how are you?' George yelled at him, it was a quiet day at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, for once, and there was only one costumer and they where just about to leave. 'What do I owe you the pleasure of this fine day?'

'Well I know that you are very intelligent, and I was wondering if you could tell me what this fine piece of parchment could be for my dad doesn't usually keep parchment this old.'

James took out the old parchment out of his pocket and Georges face lit up at once.

'Well young Potter, we gave this to your father when he was in his third year of Hogwarts, it's a map! A special map of Hogwarts in fact. It shows every room, every short cut, every hall, every common room and even everybody in the school and where they are and what they're doing every minute of every day!'

'Brilliant, but where is the map?'

'Ah, all you have to do is place your newly acquired wand on the parchment and say

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_'

George demonstrated and the Marauders Map revealed itself to James for the first time.

'Wicked! So All I have to say is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and this map appears?'

'Quite correct young one, but remember to wipe it before you put it away or anyone can read it!'

'Well how do I wipe it?'

'All you say is Mischief Managed and point your wand to the map.'

George demonstrated it again and James face was priceless.

Please review


End file.
